Jack VS Superman
by Demetra83
Summary: OS complètement barré, OOC - Un peu de violence / Jack a été kidnappé et se retrouve en "charmante" compagnie !


Genre/Pairing/rating : action (violence) - 2nd degré

Saison : 7 Jack est colonel, Sam est major.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM. Certains personnages sont de ma propre invention.

Note de l'auteur : cette idée m'est venue après le sondage N°15 : ?article4067

**Attention, passages déconseillés aux plus jeunes**

* * *

_"Ohlala, c'est quoi encore cette mission ?" _se demanda Jack O'Neill. _"J'ai un de ces mal de crâne... Je me demande où sont les autres..."_

Le colonel O'Neill était étendu, immobile, sur un banc dur et froid. Il réalisa cependant une chose : il ne se souvenait pas être parti en mission avec SG1. Il resta donc couché sur le dos, ne montrant aucun signe de réveil, comme il l'avait appris durant ses années au sein des forces spéciales. Il essayait de se souvenir des derniers événements mais sans succès. Son dernier souvenir était associé au major Carter, ses douces lèvres sur les siennes, sa poitrine ferme collée contre son torse. S'il ne feignait pas le sommeil, il en aurait grogné._ "Les lèvres de Carter... Une seconde... Pourquoi est-ce mon dernier souvenir ? Et surtout, où est-elle ?"_

Jack écouta et compta huit respirations, plus ou moins calmes. Huit mais pas de trace du parfum de Carter, pas d'éternuement d'archéologue et pas de méditation profonde... Jack était donc le seul de SG1 avec huit autres personnes. Il entendit un froissement de vêtements et des pas légers se rapprocher de lui. Il resta immobile et attendit de savoir qui était si proche de lui, comme ne le craignant pas.

_-"Jack, je sais que vous êtes réveillé"_ dit une voix masculine, doucement près de son oreille.

Jack reconnut la voix, ne comprenant pas la présence de cet homme, ni pourquoi ce dernier lui passait un linge humide sur le front. Il voulut capturer le bras de l'homme mais celui-ci esquiva. Jack ouvrit les yeux pour vérifier mais effectivement, Jacob Carter était agenouillé près de lui.

_-"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?"_

_-"Vous ne vous souvenez de rien, Jack ?"_

_-"Je me souviens avoir raccompagné Carter à son domicile car elle avait un pneu à plat et puis après, plus rien !"_

Jack et Jacob parlaient à voix basses, éveillant la curiosité des autres personnes autour d'eux.

_-"J'ignore ce qui vous est arrivé mais quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, je vous ai vu et vous aviez l'air mal en point, avec de la fièvre. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes mais nous sommes tous prisonniers dans cette cellule..." _déclara Jacob.

Jack tenta de se redresser mais sa fièvre l'avait affaibli. Jacob lui attrapa un bras pour le soutenir et l'aider à s'asseoir dos au mur. Leur regard parcourut l'assemblée silencieuse face à eux. De gauche à droite se tenaient : Jonas Hanson, Narim, Martouf, Joe Faxon, Rodney McKay, Malcolm Barrett et Pete Shanahan. Jack réprima à grand peine le soupir qui montait dans sa poitrine. De tous les hommes de la planète, il fallait qu'il se retrouve enfermé avec ceux-là ! C'était pire qu'un cauchemar. Jacob sembla lire dans ses pensées et serra doucement l'épaule du colonel, comme pour lui donner du courage. Cela fonctionna un peu, Jack senti une force tranquille irradier dans son corps.

_-"C'est le club des ex ou quoi ?" _demanda Jack.

Jacob tourna un visage perplexe vers lui. Jack pointa du doigt les premiers de la liste.

_-"Quoi ? Vous savez que celui-là était fiancé à Carter mais qu'il était violent. Celui-ci l'a embrassé et avait un équipement domotique avec la voix de votre fille - très très dérangé comme garçon. Celui-ci, vous le connaissez mieux que moi. Leur point commun c'est qu'ils sont tous morts... C'est d'ailleurs ce qui vaut à Carter le surnom de "veuve noire du SGC" !"_

_-"Ils m'ont l'air aussi vivants que les autres !"_

Jack grimaça, Jacob avait marqué un point.

_-"Il nous reste les autres : celui-là a disparu après avoir aidé Carter à sauver sa vie et notre planète au passage mais il voulait sortir avec elle. Celui-ci se prend pour Dieu - il a un ego plus grand que tous les grands maîtres Goa'uld réunis. Mais il est fou de Carter, sauf qu'il la rabaisse tout le temps. Celui-ci est du NID et espère toujours avoir sa chance avec Carter - il rêve. Quant au dernier, c'est un flic de Denver qui s'est fait jeter quand votre fille a appris qu'il la suivait et qu'il avait enquêté sur elle !"_

_-"Et vous ?" _ajouta Jacob, se tournant vers Jack, comme les autres détenus.

_-"Quoi moi ? Rien, je suis son supérieur et nous sommes amis, c'est tout !"_

_-"Et vous, Jacob ?" _demanda Martouf.

_-"Hé bien, je suis son père et je l'aime, comme tous les hommes dans cette pièce"_ fit remarquer Jacob.

Jack voulut protester mais un regard du Tok'ra le plus âgé le fit taire. Personne, et surtout pas Jacob, n'était dupe des sentiments du colonel O'Neill envers Sam. Jack demanda ensuite à Jacob comment il l'avait soigné et il expliqua que les jaffas venaient régulièrement leur apporter de la nourriture et de l'eau. Jacob avait simplement formulé une demande de soins et elle avait été accepté. Jack leva un sourcil digne de Teal'c.

_-"Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?"_

_-"Je suis arrivé juste après nos amis défunts"_ dit Jacob, pointant du doigt le premier groupe d'hommes.

_-"Comment avez-vous été capturé ?"_

_-"Je l'ignore, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs."_

Jack allait poser d'autres questions mais le bruit des jaffas l'en dissuada.

_-"Mon maître demande à vous recevoir, tous !"_ annonça le prima.

Tous les hommes se levèrent, prêts à obtempérer, sauf Jack.

_-"Non mais vous plaisantez ! On ne va pas vous suivre bien sagement, alors qu'on ignore ce que vous nous voulez !"_

Le prima pointa sa lance vers lui, prêt à faire feu.

_-"Jack, ils nous traitent bien et personne n'a été blessé, nous devrions obéir, le temps de voir ce qu'on attend de nous" _conseilla Jacob, à voix basse.

Jack leva les bras, en signe de reddition et le prima referma le bout de la lance. Le groupe suivit les jaffas et fut conduit dans une salle du trône. Les hommes furent alignés, à genoux, face à un Goa'uld. Il avait croisé ses mains, son front posé dessus comme pour une prière, les coudes sur ses genoux. Il portait un masque, comme Râ ce qui rendait son identification difficile.

_-"Je vous ai convoqué car vous avez tous un lien affectif avec Samantha Carter."_

_-"Cette garce ? Permettez-moi de rire et de quitter cette pièce, je ne veux plus jamais la revoir de ma vie !" _cracha Jonas.

_-"Silence !" _dit calmement le faux dieu.

Avant que quiconque ne réagisse à ses propos, il fut décapité par le prima, éclaboussant Narim au passage. Le prima brandit la tête sans vie d'Hanson et le reste du corps fut jeté dans une fosse, où personne d'autre n'avait envie de finir. Des cris et des rugissements se firent entendre quand le corps heurta le sol, en contrebas. McKay déglutit avec difficultés et Jack pensa qu'il allait pleurer mais rien ne vint.

_-"Donc j'aimerais savoir lequel parmi vous la mérite plus que les autres ?"_

Personne ne bougea, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire. Jack pensa que le seul à pouvoir mériter l'amour de Carter était son père mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le Goa'uld sembla en arriver à cette conclusion car il demanda à son prima de relever Jacob et de lui donner un siège confortable, près de lui.

_-"Bien sûr, les liens entre un père et sa fille ne sont comparables à aucun amour, soyez assuré de ma mansuétude."_

Selmak conseilla à Jacob de garder son calme et de suivre le mouvement. Un raclement de gorge le fit sortir de ses pensées.

_-"Hum, excusez-moi mais pourriez-vous vous présenter et nous dire comment vous avez ramené ceux-là à la vie ?" _demanda Jack, montrant Narim et Martouf.

_-"Vous ignorez donc qui je suis alors que votre équipe, composée du major Carter, du docteur Daniel Jackson et du shol'va Teal'c, me suit à la trace depuis quelques semaines ? Samantha Carter a raison : vous n'écoutez vraiment rien pendant les briefings !" _s'esclaffa le Goa'uld, faisant sourire les autres détenus - Jacob mis à part.

Ils se calmèrent quand ils reçurent le regard noir du colonel.

_-"Je suis Eros, dieu grec de l'amour !" _

Jack concentra son attention sur le Goa'uld qui enleva son masque et Jack reconnut le lieutenant Graham Simmons.

_-"Vous ?"_ demanda le colonel.

_-"Qui d'autre ? Je travaille avec le major Carter depuis son arrivée au SGC. Qui mieux que le discret assistant de la brillante scientifique est au courant de ses malheurs à cause des hommes ?"_

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Jack, car s'ils l'avaient tous fait souffrir, lui arrivait en tête. Il savait qu'il était l'homme à abattre. Un constat que Jacob partagea, leurs regards se croisèrent.

_-"Bon écoutez, je suis conscient d'avoir été attiré par Carter à une époque mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne, donc laissez-moi partir que je me trouve une petite femme avec moins de bagages !" _demanda McKay.

_-"Quoi ? Vous jugez qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour vous ? Mais vous n'êtes qu'un insecte à côté de cette déesse !" _cracha Eros.

McKay sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même, cherchant à se faire oublier. Martouf jetait des regards éplorés à Jacob, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de le sauver.

_-"Vous !" _hurla Eros à son intention. _"Vous êtes le pire Tok'ra de la création, vous faites honte à votre race ! Vous l'avez enchainée à vous avec des sentiments qui ne la concernait pas, elle a souffert les tourments de Jolinar pour vous contenter ! Et pour quoi ? Pour la laisser assister à votre mort car vous êtes devenu un Zatarc !"_

Eros décida de s'expliquer sur la seconde question de Jack.

_-"Je dispose du droit de vie et de mort sur chacun des anciens territoires de Râ !"_

Jack fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil à Jacob, qui lui fit signe que lui non plus ne comprenait pas. Le Goa'uld claqua des doigts puis Narim et Martouf s'écroulèrent raides morts. Jack frissonna à ce spectacle, même s'il ne les portait pas dans son coeur, il trouvait étrange de voir ces hommes mourir une seconde fois, et leurs corps se décomposer, reprenant leur aspect putride. McKay vomit, imité par Faxon et Shanahan. Barrett resta de marbre mais Jack remarqua son teint verdâtre.

Les hommes furent ramenés en cellule, avec Jacob. Eros avait expliqué que Jonas, Narim et Martouf n'avaient été ramené que pour mieux être tués une seconde fois. En revanche, si les vivants ne voulaient pas les rejoindre, ils devaient réfléchir à leurs sentiments concernant Sam Carter. Qui la méritait le plus ? Qui l'aimait au point de se sacrifier pour elle ?

Du côté du SGC, un briefing de mission de SG1 avait été retardé à cause de l'absence du colonel O'Neill. Samantha Carter s'était réveillée avec un mauvais pressentiment et cela ne faisait que confirmer son malaise. Elle se rendit dans le bureau du général Hammond pour lui demander l'autorisation d'aller chez le colonel, avec Teal'c et Daniel.

_-"Accordé major !" _répondit le général, qui semblait soucieux.

Le colonel cultivait l'art d'être en retard - comme celui d'être arrogant ou insubordonné mais son absence, cumulée avec le fait qu'il ne répondait pas aux appels, avait de quoi rendre Hammond nerveux.

Sam emprunta une voiture du SGC et elle se gara un quart d'heure plus tard devant la maison du colonel et sentit que quelque chose s'était passé. Teal'c sembla partager son sentiment car il leva un sourcil en la regardant. Daniel remarqua l'échange silencieux. Sam sortit son arme de son holster et le pointa vers le sol, en marchant vers l'entrée de la maison. Teal'c fit le tour alors que Daniel suivait Sam. A son commandement, il tourna la poignée de la porte et la poussa doucement, laissant Sam entrer la première et sécuriser la zone. Teal'c était passé par la porte-fenêtre et ils se trouvèrent face à face après quelques minutes. Ils fouillèrent la maison sans trouver signe de vie. Cependant, Sam s'accroupit dans le couloir, revenant de la chambre du colonel.

_-"Daniel, tu as un mouchoir, s'il te plait ?"_

L'archéologue lui tendit ce qu'elle demandait et Sam ramassa une seringue, emballée dans le fin tissu.

_-"Voilà une piste. Rentrons au SGC faire un rapport au général Hammond" _ordonna Sam, très calme.

Elle essayait de cacher la peur qui l'avait prise au ventre mais ses amis la connaissaient trop bien pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué et ils savaient quels liens l'unissaient au colonel. Ils fermèrent la maison du colonel avec la clef de secours et ils quittèrent les lieux, la mort dans l'âme. Janet analysa la seringue et son contenu. Elle annonça à Sam que c'était un puissant sédatif. Puis, SG1 retrouva Hammond en salle de briefing pour faire le point. Le général n'avait rien dit pendant l'exposé clair et concis du major. Il sentait son angoisse et la partageait. Il allait parler quand l'alarme de la base retentit. Tout le monde sauta en salle de contrôle et Harriman leur annonça recevoir un message Tok'ra.

_-"Général Hammon, Major Carter je vous contacte pour vous dire que Selmak est porté disparu depuis trois jours. Nous avons contacté tous nos agents infiltrés mais personne ne l'a vu, est-il avec vous ?"_ demanda Malek, connaissant d'avance la réponse.

_-"Non, nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis quelques semaines"_ répondit Hammond. _"Sachez que le colonel O'Neill est aussi porté disparu."_

Seul le silence répondit.

_-"Malek ?"_

_-"Puis-je vous rejoindre au SGC ?"_

_-"Oui !" _dit Hammond, avant d'ordonner au sergent d'ouvrir l'iris.

Malek traversa rapidement la Porte des étoiles.

_-"Nous avons scanné la Tau'ri avant de vous contacter et nous avons remarqué des échanges de flux asgards" _dit-il, une fois que tout le monde fut installé en salle de briefing.

_-"Pardon ?" _demanda Sam.

_-"Depuis la disparition de votre père, quatre rayons asgards ont touché votre planète et le dernier remonte à hier soir, vers 19h."_

_-"19h ?" _demanda Sam, inspirant un grand coup, comme si elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose de vital.

_-"Major ?"_

_-"Comme j'avais un pneu à plat, le colonel m'a proposé de me raccompagner chez moi. Il est resté quelques minutes, pour boire une bière avant de rentrer chez lui. Il est parti peu avant 19h..."_

_-"Il n'avait pas prévu de passer te prendre ce matin, Sam ?" _demanda Daniel.

_-"Non, j'ai un ami dépanneur. Je l'ai appelé hier et il est venu me chercher ce matin pour récupérer ma voiture et s'occuper des pneus..."_

_-"Et que faisiez-vous avant-hier, à peu près à la même heure ?"_ demanda Malek.

Sam se concentra pour se rappeler et répondit qu'elle avait vu Pete Shanahan.

_-"Et il va bien ?"_

_-"Je ne sais pas, Daniel, nous avons rompu ce soir-là."_

_-"Et la veille ?"_ insista Malek.

_-"Le major Carter a eu des mots avec le docteur Rodney McKay" _expliqua Teal'c.

_-"Oui c'est vrai, merci Teal'c, il m'était sorti de la tête celui-là!"_

Malek regarda le général Hammond avec une intensité peu commune. Celui-ci appela Harriman et lui demanda de vérifier si les deux hommes s'étaient présentés à leurs postes respectifs.

_-"Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que je suis responsable de ces disparitions ?" _demanda Sam, commençant à se fâcher.

_-"Je n'insinue rien major, les faits parlent d'eux-mêmes !" _dit le Tok'ra.

Daniel rattrapa Sam avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas vers Malek. Le général Hammond demanda à Teal'c de le conduire au mess, laissant à son major un peu d'air. Teal'c revint après quelques instants avec Malek.

_-"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit que vous enquêtiez sur Eros ?" _demanda-t-il, furieux.

_-"Parce que nous ignorions que ça avait de l'importance pour vous !" _déclara Daniel, sur la défensive.

_-"Depuis quand nous devons-vous des comptes sur nos recherches ?" _ajouta Hammond, sur le même ton.

_-"Maintenant, tout s'explique !"_

_-"Jacob, nous sommes bien à bord d'un vaisseau-mère ?" _demanda Jack.

_-"Oui Jack, pourquoi cette question ?"_

_-"Parce que nous ne bougeons pas..."_

_-"C'est parce que nous sommes sur une planète !" _grommela McKay._ "Et ça se dit colonel de la plus prestigieuse équipe SG ! Non mais je rêve !"_

Pete les regardait tous, tour à tour, se demandant à quel moment Clochette allait sortir de sa cachette en criant "Surprise !" Il se mit à rire, d'un rire nerveux.

_-"Il perd la raison"_ expliqua Selmak.

Le Tok'ra, contrôlant Jacob, se leva et gifla violemment le policier, pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Le jeune homme se calma mais resta muet, fixant le vide. Jack cherchait un moyen de les sortir tous de là. Il savait que les autres comptaient sur lui. Il sentait les regards de McKay, Faxon et Barrett sur lui, Pete était hors-jeu et Jacob conversait avec Selmak au même moment.

_-"Alors, Superman ? Quel est le plan ?" _demanda Barret, un rien agressif._ "Je croyais que SG1 se sortait de toutes les situations !"_

_-"Vous voulez rire ! SG1 n'est qu'une bande de veinards ! A chaque fois, ils ont du bol c'est tout ! D'autant que nous ne sommes qu'avec un quart de l'équipe et pas le meilleur quart à mon avis !"_

_-"McKay !" _gronda Jack.

_-"Allez-y O'Neill, venez, frappez-moi, ça va vous avancer à quoi ?"_

_-"A rien mais ça va soulager mes nerfs ! Fermez-là tous les deux, que je me concentre pour trouver une solution !"_ ordonna le colonel, pensant en même temps "que ferait Carter ? Que ferait-elle pour nous sortir de là ?"

_-"Vous pensez qu'on peut négocier ?" _demanda Faxon.

Jack soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, il marmonna pour lui_ "Au moins, Superman ne se trimballe pas une équipe de casse-niktas et de scientifiques à la noix !"_

_-"C'est très peu probable, monsieur Faxon"_ répondit calmement Jacob. _"D'ailleurs, ne devriez-vous pas être mort, vous ?"_

_-"Les Aschens m'ont gardé captif depuis la fuite du major Carter. Ils espéraient un jour se servir de mes connaissances ."_

_-"Qu'avez-vous avoué ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Que Mickey Mouse était le président des Etats-Unis et qu'il était marié avec Blanche-Neige. Ils ont trouvé ça fascinant !"_

Pour un peu, Jack aurait pu sourire. Ils dormirent un peu avant qu'Eros ne demandent à les recevoir à nouveau. Jacob fut iinvité à reprendre sa place de spectateur tandis que les autres étaient placés à genoux, devant lui. Jack grimaça mais garda ses commentaires pour lui.

_-"M. Shanahan, pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous vous disputiez avec le major Carter l'autre soir ?"_

_-"Elle a rompu avec moi."_

_-"Pourquoi ?"_

Jack pensa que Pete avait retrouvé toute sa tête mais son silence le fit changer d'avis.

_-"O'Neill ? Vous devez savoir pourquoi, vous !"_

_-"Non, Carter ne m'en a pas parlé"_ dit Jack, aussi honnêtement que possible.

Et même s'il avait su pourquoi, il n'aurait rien dit. Comme le policier ne disait toujours rien, Eros usa du dispositif à ruban pour le torturer. Celui-ci hurla mais n'avoua pas. Alors qu'Eros sembla sur le point d'achever Pete, des bruits se firent entendre dans le vaisseau. Jack sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta sur le prima. Celui-ci esquiva l'assaut mais emporté par l'élan, il tomba dans la fosse, rejoignant le corps de Jonas. Des coups de lance et de zat brisèrent le silence de la salle du trône. Eros courut se réfugier dans une salle secrète.

Malek avait appris à Hammond et SG1 que les Tok'ra avaient une espionne infiltrée dans les rangs des vieux maîtres Goa'uld. Celle-ci s'appelait Aphrodite et surveillait depuis des siècles les activités des divinités grecques et romaines. Elle surveillait de près Eros qui venait de se trouver un nouvel hôte, un Tau'ri du SGC.

_-"Pourquoi ne pas avoir partagé cette information avec nous ?"_ demanda Hammond.

_-"Selmka comptait le faire mais il a été pris de court."_

_-"Et vous pensez que c'est Eros qui a capturé le colonel et les autres humains ?"_ demanda Sam.

_-"Oui mais nous ignorons pourquoi, cependant, ça semble avoir un rapport avec vous" _dit Malek en la fixant.

Carter baissa la tête, ne sachant pas s'il avait tort ou raison mais même elle devait avouer que c'était de drôles de coincidences. Hammond envoya Malek et le reste de SG1 rendre visite à Aphrodite afin d'en savoir plus sur Eros. Il quittèrent tous le SGC trente minutes plus tard, lourdement équipés. SG3 avait été mise en stand-by, au cas où SG1 aurait besoin de renfort. Carter prit la tête de l'équipe et le général leur souhaita bonne chance. Il ajouta _"Major, remenez-le !"_

Aphrodite avait donné rendez-vous à Malek sur une planète neutre et donna à SG1 les coordonnées de la dernière planète connue d'Eros. Elle complimenta Samantha sur sa beauté, ce qui, venant de la déesse de l'Amour et de la beauté, était un réel compliment. Aphrodite leur souhaita ensuite bonne chance, en particulier à Sam.

_-"J'étais très proche de Jolinar, je sais ce qu'elle a fait pour vous, ça lui ressemble tellement !"_ dit la Tok'ra en souriant. _"Méfiez-vous d'Eros. Il a développé une fixation sur vous, faites attention !"_

Sam avala sa salive avec difficulté, encore un fou amoureux d'elle... Décidément, elle les collectionnait !

Sam avait contacté le SGC et Hammond avait envoyé SG3 les rejoindre sur la planète d'Eros et avait laissé le major Carter à la tête de la mission. Reynolds n'avait rien dit, sachant que Jack n'apprécierait pas que SG3 prenne le dessus sur SG1. Lorsque les équipes étaient arrivées, elles n'avaient pas eu de mal à se frayer un passage à travers la pyramide. Les jaffas n'avaient pas été surpris de les voir arriver mais avaient pris en défaut par leur nombre et leur force de frappe. Sam avait coordonné une attaque en règle, digne du colonel O'Neill. Ils avaient rapidement atteint la salle du trône et le soulagement étaient évident. Sam se jeta dans les bras de son père, heureuse de le trouver en vie. Elle remarqua rapidement les corps et le sang, par terre.

_-"Mon colonel" _salua Sam en voyant son supérieur.

_-"Salut Carter ! Vous êtes venue avec des amis, c'est gentil à vous !"_ dit-il en souriant.

_-"Que s'est-il passé ici ?" _demanda Sam, dévisageant les captifs.

_-"On a voulu faire une petite fête avec Eros mais ça mal tourné, vous connaissez les Goa'uld !"_

_-"Jack !"_ gronda Jacob.

_-"Et si on sortait de là, avant que le malade ne revienne ! On s'expliquera plus tard, major Carter !"_ lança McKay, hors de lui.

Jack soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il aida Faxon à se relever, car celui-ci était toujours chamboulé. Sam fronça les sourcils mais s'abstint de tout commentaire ou question. Barrett aidait Shanahan, toujours sonné par la torture. Sam s'éloigna d'eux pour se mettre à la hauteur de Jack.

_-"Vous allez bien, monsieur ?"_

_-"En grande forme, et vous ?"_

Sam sourit discrètement avant de répondre qu'elle s'était fait du souci pour lui. Jack balaya ça d'un revers de la main. Alors que tout le monde marchait assez vite pour rejoindre la Porte des étoiles, les portes du vaisseau commencèrent à condamner les accès et le compte à rebours en Goa'uld résonna. Tout le monde accéléra la cadence pour atteindre la prochaine porte mais trop tard. Sam voulut ouvrir le panneau de contrôle mais McKay la poussa d'un coup d'épaule.

_-"Poussez-vous, vous n'y connaissez rien !"_

Sam allait rétorquer qu'elle en savait plus que lui, mais le colonel la tira par le bras. Il lui fit non de la tête et observa le scientifique démonter le panneau. La porte s'ouvrit et Pete s'élança avant tout le monde. McKay s'électrocuta avec les fils du panneau, faisant se fermer la porte violemment, coupant Pete en deux. Le sang éclaboussa les murs et Faxon ne put retenir la bile de remonter le long de sa gorge. Sam détourna la tête, en plissant le nez, dégoutée par le sang et la bile, même si son estomac était solide. McKay avait eu la bonne idée de se balader pieds nus et l'arc électrique ne l'avait pas raté. Il était mort sous le coup et Jack tira son corps pour laisser libre accès à Sam. Comme elle avait des rangers avec une semelle solide, elle ne risquait rien. Sam rouvrit la porte et la stabilisa, pendant que Jacob déplaçait les deux morceaux de Pete, laissant des trainées de sang derrière. Barrett jeta un regard triste à celui qui avait été son copain de cellule pendant quelques heures. Jacob soutenait Faxon comme il pouvait car l'ambassadeur semblait sonné. Jack passa un bras dans le dos de Sam, pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle lui offrit un sourire triste et le colonel comprit qu'elle se sentait à la fois coupable et un peu mélancolique. Elle était profondément douce et bonne, et quoi qu'il se soit passé avec ces hommes, elle ne leur aurait jamais souhaité de mal - à part peut-être Jonas. Jack, par contre, avait moins de scrupules.

Arrivés à un carrefour, Sam fit signe à Teal'c et Reynolds de passer devant pour sécuriser la zone. Jack la laissa faire, appréciant de ne devoir prendre aucune décision. Il observait son second et avec le recul, se dit qu'elle avait beaucoup mûri à son contact. Elle était de plus en plus professionnelle et aussi implacable que lui parfois.

_-"Petit scarabée est devenu grand"_ dit-il, en croisant le regard de Jacob.

Celui-ci sourit et Joe Faxon commença à rire, d'un rire très suspect. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, voulant le faire taire d'un regard mais il était parti, cédant à la folie des derniers jours. Ou plutôt des dernières années car sa captivité avec les Aschen ne l'avait pas épargné. Teal'c voulut le faire taire en posant sa main sur sa bouche mais il s'effrondra. Jacob prit son pouls mais ne trouva rien.

_-"Son coeur... il a cessé de battre !"_

_-"Oh bravo !"_ dit Reynolds.

_-"On continue !" _ordonna Sam, souhaitant quitter cet endroit maudit au plus vite.

Jacob abandonna le corps du diplomate pour suivre sa fille. Le compte à rebours s'égrenait toujours et Sam désespérait de voir les anneaux de transport conduisant à la Porte des étoiles. Le long d'un couloir, le groupe se fit discret car des jaffas patrouillaient. L'un d'entre eux repéra leur position et dans un élan d'héroisme, Barrett bougea pour se jeter sur Sam. Il attira seulement un peu plus l'attention des jaffas sur eux et il reçut un tir de lance en plein abdomen. Comme il était en costume, il n'avait aucun gilet pare-balles et fut tué sur le coup. Sam se passa les mains sur le visage et tenta de retrouver un semblant de dignité quand Jack l'aida à se relever. Elle décida de se concentrer sur sa mission : ramener O'Neill sain et sauf au SGC, le reste attendrait. Ses états d'âme devraient patienter jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait du temps à leur consacrer. Le groupe de jaffas fut neutralisé et la Porte ouverte en quelques instants par Daniel, peu avant l'autodestruction du vaisseau et de sa pyramide.

Le briefing avait été rapide, car presque tous les otages étaient morts et le général donna congé à SG1 et 3 pour une semaine. Jacob et Malek rentrèrent sur la nouvelle planète des Tok'ra pendant que Jack invitait Sam dans le Minnesota. Elle accepta et le voyage se fit dans le silence. Il faisait nuit quand le couple arriva sur la propriété de Jack. Ils avaient fait quelques courses en chemin et dinèrent au coin du feu. Jack profita du calme pour essayer de parler avec Sam.

_-"Tu sais, ce n'est pas de ta faute si ces hommes sont morts."_

_-"Ah ? Tu crois ça ?" _demanda-t-elle, ironique.

_-"Bien sûr. Tu ne les as pas abattus de sang-froid, donc ne te rends pas coupable de quelque chose que tu ne maitrises pas. en Plus, Eros avait un avantage certain sur nous, il disposait des connaissances du SGC et des technologies asgards ! Regarde comment il a retrouvé même des hommes morts !"_

Sam sourit ironiquement en secouant la tête.

_-"Jack, tu ne comprends pas. Je déteste quand une situation m'échappe, j'aime tout avoir sous contrôle... Là, je viens de trouver la faille dans mon système."_

_-"C'est-à-dire ?"_

_-"Les autres. Je peux ranger, arranger et contrôler tout ce que je veux, il y aura des choses qui m'échapperont toujours et ça me fait peur."_

_-"Certes."_

_-"En plus, je mérite vraiment mon surnom de Sam "la veuve noire" Carter ! Tu devrais te tenir à distance, je porte la poisse."_

Jack s'accroupit face à Sam, assise sur une chaise. Il lui prit les mains et les embrassa.

_-"Je n'ai pas peur."_

_-"Tu devrais !"_

_-"Jamais et je vais te dire pourquoi. Si tu veux croire à une malediction, d'accord mais je suis sûr que je ne risque rien, car ton amour me protège !"_

_-"Pff, tu dis n'importe quoi !"_

_-"Non. Nous avons été capturés car nous avions tous des sentiments plus ou moins forts pour toi mais un seul à survécu et c'est moi. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je suis le seul que tu aimes vraiment ! Avec Jacob, bien sûr !"_

Sam lui offrit son plus beau sourire et dû reconnaitre qu'après Jacob, le seul homme qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur était Jack O'Neill et ce, pour toujours !

**FIN**


End file.
